


even with only the moonlight, you glow like the sun

by aeongjin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween!! woooo, Sleepy Cuddles, Yeorry, chuuves - Freeform, haseul is mentioned!, hyewon, it is November. ignore it., lipsoul, soft 2jin, squint for, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeongjin/pseuds/aeongjin
Summary: 2jin sleepy cuddles after halloween festivities
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	even with only the moonlight, you glow like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> editing is for cowards and I am so very tired pls maybe enjoy this short soft 2jin (edit: as a coward I came back and edited it a bit)

After their vlive, Heejin is exhausted. Sitting on the edge of her bunk bed, she closes her eyes, dozing off as the other members wipe off their makeup in front of the mirrors. She’s still clad in her black cloak and No Face mask so nobody was able to see her snooze.

In the corner, she idly sees Jungeun kicking off the brown and green cloth with the help of Jinsol, whose crown was finally off for good. 

The mattress dips underneath her and she opens her eyes, turning to her left.

“Hi, sleepyhead.”

Hyunjin brings her feet up onto the bedframe and hugs her knees to her chest. Already, there is no sign of makeup on her face and Heejin’s heart skips a beat at the sight of her bare face, a side not many people are able to see.

“Hey.”

Crowded around the mirror, Hyejoo bumps into Sooyoung, starting a small bicker before Chaewon touches her shoulder and brings her face closer to wipe at her cheek firmly. Heejin watches Sooyoung pretend to gag before turning back to the mirror, Jiwoo giggling, and dazedly closes her eyes again. She’s only able to doze off for so long before she couldn’t ignore the burning feel of someone watching her. 

“Are you tired? You can rest on my shoulder if you want.” The girl sleepily shakes her head but a hand around her shoulder leading her to a soft shoulder has her sighing contentedly, snuggling in even with the large mask in the way. She’s not sure why she didn’t take it off yet—something about having a barrier to hide behind was comforting even when she lives life as an idol. 

But god, it was uncomfortable. 

Her human pillow seems to notice the mask digging into the side of her face and consequently her shoulder. “Here.” A soft murmur has Heejin lifting her oh so heavy head, a gentle hand propping her chin up. With a slow movement, the mask is taken off and set to the side. 

It was colder without a layer between her and the air, so she buries her face back into Hyunjin’s shoulder, soft laughter felt vibrating.

Eyes shut, Yeojin’s laughter rings through the air, Yerim’s following suit. Vivi’s quiet voice in the corner pauses every now and then to listen to the girl on the other side of the call.

It quiets down eventually and goodbyes are said as footsteps file out of the door, Yeojin groans as a mattress creaks in protest—probably flopping onto the bed. Vivi, done with her call, says her goodnight and Heejin hums in reply while Hyunjin stays quiet. 

A lull of silence and she drifts in and out of consciousness. Feeling the vibration buzz throughout, Heejin hears Hyunjin murmur, “You should go shower. It’s been a long day.”

She sighs but she knows the other is right. She lifts her head to look at her and asks, “Will you stay?”

Hyunjin smiles and Heejin swears she can see the stars in her eyes.

“Yeah. As long as you want me to.”

She can’t help but blush a little at that reply. A huff, and she stands up to march towards the bathroom.

Refreshed, Heejin returns to her bed to see Hyunjin passed out on her back. She flips the light switches off and sits on her bed, studying the girl’s features. Hyunjin was beautiful, that was true through and through, no matter what she was doing whether she was stone faced, barking on national television, or unconscious and peaceful. Heejin knew she was beautiful even if only the dim moonlight filtering through was her source of light. Even if she was blindfolded or not even facing her.

Hesitantly, she raises her hand. Before she could trace her cheek, Hyunjin smacks her mouth and rolls on her side to face the wall. 

Hand still suspended in the air, Heejin’s heart is racing. 

A deep breath. She climbs into bed and pulls the blanket over them both. Facing the room where she can make out Yeojin and Vivi’s bunk in the darkness, Heejin falls asleep. 

She’s not sure how much time has passed when she wakes up again. With the lights off, it takes awhile for her to figure out what the warmth encasing her was. The grogginess clears up a little and she realizes that Hyunjin is holding her to her chest, the scent of bakeries and laundry wafting through her senses, dulling them once more. 

She inhales, comforted by the smell. The arms around her shift, pulling her closer. She feels Hyunjin prop her chin on top of her head and—in that moment—would perform for a thousand hours to stay in her embrace.

Snuggling closer, she sighs, content. Just before falling asleep once more, she swears she feels Hyunjin kiss her hair and warmth hums throughout her entire body.

Heejin dozes off.


End file.
